


I know you

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Funny, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, based on the half of it, both pov's, just a lil angst, moments with them instead of a streamlined fic, not too much lol, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Well, I can’t serenade for you, that wouldn’t really work, now would it? At most I can play the guitar whilst you profess your undying love for Yennefer.”“You’re fucking with me.”“Maybe a little.”, Jaskier smiles, moving further away before Geralt can smack him, “Although I bet your voice is soothing and lovely, and I- I mean, Yennefer would probably love it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 249





	I know you

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr: Geraskier modern au (kinda like the half of it but with Ellie and Paul falling in love) where Geralt hires Jaskier to help Yennefer notice him or something idk just a Sierra Burgess is a loser/the half of it geraskier would be cute
> 
> and i finally watched the half of it, so i took some ideas from it and tried my best, even if this is very, very different from he movie lol i've been reading another ship a lot, so i have no idea if this is IC or not *cries* hope you like it anyway!

In retrospect, asking Jaskier for help had been a bad, _bad_ , very dumb idea. But Geralt had been desperate, and probably not actually thinking of what he was even doing. All he could think of was Yennefer’s beauty and strength, of how he could get closer to her, not much else. He had a plan, not a good one, but he had it. Jaskier turned it upside down, inside out...and basically _nothing_ went to plan. In fact, the plan deviated so much Geralt fell in love with someone else entirely.

_Fuck_ his life.

Fuck _everything_.

_Fuck Jaskier_.

* * *

Jaskier is not someone who is particularly popular. He is loud and boisterous and therefore does not go unnoticed by most, but he is not in fact popular. He isn’t unpopular either, at most people think he can be a bit grating, and they dismiss him, but Jaskier is still somewhat well liked by most- _some_ ; they like him enough for snogging at least, so he isn’t complaining.

Although people do tend to gravitate towards him when they need something well written: a paper, help with music lyrics (just because they’re teenagers, does not mean some don’t have dreams, himself included); all of it for a fair price obviously - he has a gift, even if the writing does veer into the lyricism of things most often than not, which is _fine_. They’ll take what they can get, and he’ll train his writing muscles and get money out of it, it’s the perfect symbiotic relationship.

Until Geralt comes along, “I need your help.”

Until hot, moody, Geralt comes along and asks him to write a _love letter_ -

-which is just a big no-no.

Bloody hell, Jaskier loves love, but one does not write someone else’s love letters, it’s completely mad. And rude. And deceiving - maybe writing someone else’s papers for them is also wrong, but no one is getting fucked over but the wonderful education system, so he doesn’t quite care about it much.

Obviously he refuses, “I think you’d do better if you wrote it yourself. That love belongs to you not to me. Good luck.”

Which is fine and dandy, until he sees the usual frown on Geralt’s face drop a little bit, before the big guy can stop it. And of course Jaskier didn’t stop to think that Geralt is not the type of person to ask for help most of the time, that he keeps to his corner with the few friends he has - that he loves the person, _Yennefer_ , enough to get out of his comfort zone and ask Jaskier for help (even if it’s a little misguided).

_Fuck._

“Fine, I’ll help you get closer to her, but I’m not writing a love letter for you.”

Famous last words.

* * *

Geralt is a little ( _lot_ ) miffed that Jaskier didn’t just write the damn letter, but still at least he’s still trying to help? Which is great, or it would be great, if he somehow didn’t end up, somehow, spending more time with Jaskier than with Yennefer, or anyone else for that matter.

The worst of it all though? Is that Jaskier is actually _fun_ , and not like Geralt thought he was. A philandering, loud, idiot that just fucks around all day - no. Well, he _is_ all of those things, but he’s also kind and thoughtful and weirdly talented. It’s nice spending time with him, so much so he forgets he’s supposed to be in love with Yennefer at times. But he is.

“I am not serenading her.” Geralt grumbles, sitting on the floor of Jaskier’s room.

Jaskier stops strumming his guitar, and gasps, “Why not? Everyone loves being sung to, it’s a big romantic gesture, and you can use someone else’s words to show how you feel about her. It’s perfect for your inability, or unwillingness more like, to use your words.”

“I can’t sing Jaskier. I’m not you.”

“Well, I can’t serenade for you, that wouldn’t really work, now would it? At most I can play the guitar whilst you profess your undying love for Yennefer.”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Maybe a little.”, Jaskier smiles, moving further away before Geralt can smack him, “Although I bet your voice is soothing and lovely, and I- I mean, Yennefer would probably love it.”

“ _Sure._ What if I do a smaller romantic gesture then? Like, ask her out, or even just talk to her.” Geralt sighs, wondering why he even asked for Jaskier’s help, even if talking it out does somewhat help - maybe.

“You could always write her a love letter.”

“Ha ha, you’re funny. What a great idea, I wonder why I haven’t thought of that before.”

“That’s because you’re a little slow my friend. And you’re not very good with words.”

Jaskier’s mischievous smile is just so Jaskier, that it strikes Geralt dumb - he’s supposed to give a mean retort, to joke back, maybe even push Jaskier off his bed, or just roll his fucking eyes, _anything_ , he doesn’t. He stares. Like a weirdo. And because he doesn’t say anything, Jaskier makes up a song on the spot, wondering where he’s gone, and when he’ll be back from the war inside his mind - which is absolutely ridiculous. Jaskier’s absolutely ridiculous. God he lov-

Loves Yennefer.

Yes.

* * *

It’s a little weird whenever Geralt goes quiet. Very intense. Very hot. Jaskier kind of hates it, and loves it, and is uncomfortable and he never wants it to go away - especially when Geralt looks at him like _that_.

“Can’t you just introduce me to her?”

_Right Yennefer._

“Just like that? You just...want to be introduced? We could have done that ages ago.”

“Can you do it or not?” Geralt sounds exasperated, which hurts more than it should. And Jaskier isn’t sure if it’s the tone of his voice that does it, or the impending doom of losing Geralt - even if Geralt never was his in the first place.

“I mean, you can do it yourself honestly. Just walk up to her and talk to her.” at Geralt’s unimpressed stare, he adds, “What? It’s true. Believe it or not I’m not actually friends with her. Might as well just go up to her yourself, than me introducing you.”

“What I wanted was for you to write a love letter.”

“ _I can’t._ ” he says, leaving out the rest, _I can’t because it’s wrong, yes, but also because I love you and I’m scared all of that will spill out of my chest into the blank page. And it will end up being a love letter for you, not her, I can’t._

Geralt looks furious, and hurt, and closed off (and that fucking hurts more than anything else) as he gets up and leaves, “ _Right._ I don’t really need your help then, do I? Don’t know why I bothered.”

“Ouch.” Jaskier whispers to the empty room.

* * *

Geralt ends up bumping into Yennefer randomly, and if that isn’t the dumbest shit that could have happened, he doesn’t know what is.

“Watch where you’re going.” she snaps at him, even as he helps her pick up the stuff she dropped.

“Pretty sure you weren’t paying attention either.” this gets him a smug smile; her phone number comes after he gives her back her books and apologizes for bumping into her. Not that he asked for it, or done much more besides staring at her beautiful eyes, but she gives it to him anyway.

Apparently he didn’t know her very well either, she’s cutting, and cool, and interesting. They become friends, even though he’s been pursuing something more since forever (a few weeks actually, but close enough), but there’s something missing. He doesn’t know what.

Who is he trying to kid?

_Jaskier._

He’s missing Jaskier.

Maybe you can’t fall in love with the idea of someone after all.

* * *

Jaskier sees Geralt hanging out with Yennefer; Geralt, grumpy, _grumpy_ Geralt, smiling with Yennefer. And fuck if that doesn’t hurt. He leaves them be. Avoids Geralt like the plague while wishing him happiness - well he tries to at least, the wishes turn sour almost always.

He should’ve just written the damn love letter at the start.

* * *

Geralt ends up spilling everything to Yennefer; he’s not quite sure how she manages to make him talk but she does. And she laughs at him, ruthlessly, patting his head condescendingly. Tells him to go for it, before Jaskier drifts away.

“What do I do?” because he never knew what to do to catch her attention, it won’t change now that he’s trying to catch Jaskier’s.

“You _know_ him.”

He does.

He _really_ does.

Fuck everything.

* * *

There is music outside.

There is someone singing outside (and not very well).

Jaskier peeks through his window, confused.

_Geralt_ is singing outside, Geralt is _serenading_ him, Geralt is an awful singer, Jaskier absolutely loves it.

_Jaskier loves him._

“You were right not to serenade Yennefer, I fear she would have thrown rotten fruit at you until you left.”

Geralt laughs, nodding in agreement, “But you won’t?”

“Oh no. I’ll even invite you in, I love your gravelly voice, even if it’s rubbish at singing. Still, what exactly are you doing here?” he can’t hope, he won’t hope, but his heart is running away from him already.

“I realized something.”

“Must’ve been a hard day for you, thinking so hard on something.”

“ _Jaskier._ ”

“Fine, get on with it then. Stop stalling.”

Rolling his eyes, Geralt continued, “I realized I didn’t actually love Yennefer...seeing as I didn’t actually know her, and all that.”

Jaskier wants to interject with a very loud _duh, no shit_ , but he refrains, like the mature young men he is. But waiting is torture and all that.

“I know _you_ though.”

Worst love confession ever, not even using the words, idiot. Seeing as Jaskier is practically melting from it though, maybe he’s the idiot.

“Yeah, I know you too.” he says, not giving Geralt the satisfaction of saying the actual words first.

_Perhaps love comes from knowing someone._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
